


Please never change

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: What's wrong with the cook? Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Please never change

Walking back to the Thousand Sunny after a round of shopping in town, Nami was holding a shopping bag and whistling happily to herself, satisfied with her purchase.

As she was boarding the ship, she found the blonde cook sitting on deck, resting his back against the opposite railing with his hands behind his head.

She noticed him lazily open his visible eye to look at her when her shoes made contact with the wooden deck and her smile widened as she lifted her hand in greeting, wanting to show off her new dress to him expecting his usual complements, however before she could open her mouth, he closed back his blue eye in disinterest, ignoring her presence.

Nami froze as she stood in place, bewildered by his unusual behavior. She frowned as she kept staring at him for a minute expecting him to say something but he didn't move an inch and kept ignoring her as if she wasn't there.

She felt her mood sour at his attitude. Who does he think he is!? Treating her like that! She huffed in annoyance and headed for her room.

Some time later she came back to the middle deck and layed down on the law-chair wanting to enjoy the refreshing cold air of the tropical island where they're docking today and relax her body after her long treck in town.

Again she noticed Sanji was still sitting in the same position she left him in, and her frown deepend at his still lack of reaction at her presence. Did he not notice her before? No, he definetly saw her. She's sure of it. She looked away from him feeling her mood sour even more.

She grabbed today's paper from the lawn-table next to her and started reading, wanting to catch up on the recent events and distract her mind from the unusual cook. If he's going to continue ignoring her, she'd return the favor and ignore him too.

Slowly time trickled by like that, but as much as she tried, Nami's mood continued plummet down. She was bothered. Sanji's attitude bothered her to no end. She wasn't used to him being this silent or cold to her. And since when did he start taking naps in the middle of the day? Did he somehow get infected by Zoro's laziness?

Hesitantly, she stood up from her chair and approached the blonde. "Sanji-kun." She called for him.

However he still didn't react to her.

She clenched her fists trying not to show how much that upsetted her and called again, "Sanji-kun."

This time he groaned and opened his eyes to look up. His forehead creased in annoyance after taking a good look at her, before he closed his eyes again and turned away from her to lay on his side, returning to sleep.

Seeing this, Nami felt her heart twist in her chest as her eyes started to sting on the verge of crying. She kicked his leg in anger and yelled, "What's wrong with you!? Why are you acting this way with me!?"

"What do you want from me!?" Sanji faced her again and shouted, "Can't you see you're disturbing my napping time!?"

Nami was taken back by his yell. Since when did Sanji yell at her, ever. And what's with the displeased look he's giving her? He had never once been displeased with her no matter what she did.

She started trembling, feeling her heart about break. She grounded her teeth and kicked him several times again as she yelled back, "Napping time my ass, you bastard! Don't you have a job to do in the kitchen!?"

"Stop hitting me, you crazy women! Have you lost your mind!?" Sanji exclaimed as he stood up on his feet, escaping her onslaught. He then scowled at her and continued, "Can't you let me rest in peace for a moment? Why don't you go and bother someone else? You're annoying."

"Y-you!" Hearing his words, Nami gasped in shock and tears started to fall down her eyes. She never expected Sanji to talk to her like this. What's with him today? She didn't do anything to deserve this attitude from him. Or did he just get sick of her and was trying to push her away?

She grasped her chest felling her heart hurt so much, before she slapped him hard on the face. "I hate you!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes before she stormed off intending to leave the ship.

However just as she reached the railing, a tornado of hearts climbed up the gangplank and stopped right in front of her. "Nami-swa~~an!" She heard a male voice coming from inside the tornado before she felt two sturdy arms incircle her and start twirling her around.

"Wha!?" Nami was shocked beyond words when she looked up and saw Zoro's face looking down at her with heart in the eyes; the good eye at least.

Zoro stopped twirling around, setting her down before he took out a small box from one of his shopping bags. "Nami-san, I bought you this-" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed her red eyes and the tear trails on her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" He frowned and asked in worry. "Why are you crying? Did something happen when I was gone?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Nami managed to get her bearings back, forgetting her earlier mood for a second. What's going on? Is she hallucinating or something? Since when was Zoro this gentle with her? It felt really weird to see words of concern coming out of his mouth, especially with such a doting voice.

Wait! Could it be...

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, right?" Zoro continued to fuss over her as he started to inspect her from head to toe.

"Sanji-kun, is that you?" She spoke finally after drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"Ah!" Zoro stopped as if remembering something then answered, "Yes, it's me."

Nami turned around and looked at Sanji who started approaching them, "Then, you're Zoro?"

"Yes." He replied curtly, still upset at her for disturbing his sleep.

Zoro or now revealed to be actually Sanji looked at the swordsman controlling his body and said warningly, "You better not have trained using my body, marimo. I'll kick your ass if you damaged my hands in any way."

"Why would I bother training with your body. More importantly give me back my swords, you shitty cook." Zoro glared at him as he finished by pointing at the three sheaths by Sanji's waist.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that. My hands are made just for cooking, there's no way I'm going to let you handle a sword with them."

"Tsk." Zoro cursed what happened to him. "Why should I be stuck in the ero-cook's body for all people? I now have curly eyebrows and smell like smoke."

"Oi, it's me who should be complaining shit-head! I now smell like sweat and moss, and have your ugly mug for a face! And seriously, who has green hair? I should just shave your head bald to be rid of it."

"Dare touch my hair and I will shop your head off, curly!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth, his hand by his side as if trying to grab a sword.

"You don't have the capacity, shitty-swordsman." Sanji squinted his eye as he tapped his foot on the floor gearing up for a fight.

"Stop it you two!" Nami came in between and pushed them away. "How did you guys get switched like this? Is it because of Law?" She frowned, then turned to look at Sanji, "Why did he do that?"

"It's this idiot's fault!" He pointed at Zoro in annoyance before he continued, "He splashed law with sake, making his beanie soaking wet."

"Oi, that's because you tripped me you idiot cook." Zoro defended himself.

Nami now came to better understand what happened. She doesn't believe that it was just because of getting his hat soaked with sake that made Law do this to them. This incident was just the last straw to his patience as she knew he was getting annoyed with their constant bickering for the past week since his stay with them.

Bringing her attention back to the two, she found them about to start arguing again. She was about to interrupt them but before she could, Sanji's eyes landed on a red mark on Zoro's cheek and asked with a dangerous tone, "Bastard! Was it you who made Nami-san cry?"

Feeling the serious edge in Sanji's voice, Zoro frowned as he rubbed where Nami slapped him earlier before he replied, "Don't make it my fault. I was just minding my own business and she started kicking me out of nowhere."

"You must have done something to upset her, you piece of shit." Sanji roughly grabbed him by his lappels as he brought his face closer to him, "What did you do? If I find out you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you where you stand. Do you understand."

A vein popped in Zoro's forehead before he angrily butted heads with him. "I said I didn't do anything you damn cook. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

Seeing that their argument was becoming heated for real this time, Nami gently grabbed Sanji's arm making him look at her before she said, "Nothing happened, Sanji-kun. It was just a misunderstanding, so let him go."

He looked at her concern and asked, "Are you sure?"

She blushed feeling a little silly now after knowing the truth, before she nodded and smiled ressuringly at him. "Yes."

"Alright." Sanji released his hold and pulled away from the swordsman but not before saying to him, "You got lucky Nami-san is merciful, moss-head. Or I'd have bashed your head on the floor by now."

Zoro fixed his suit, looking at him with scorn. "It's your blonde head, idiot. Did you forget that this your body in the first place?"

"Where is Law by the way?" Asked Nami trying to change the subject and diffuse the remaining tension between her two crewmates. "I didn't see him since this morning."

"He went to town with Luffy." Answered Sanji. "He should be back by now-"

"ROOM."

"Enjoyed the exchange?" The man he was talking about suddenly appeared with a grin.

"Dahahaha." Right beside him, Luffy was laughing out loud. "Actually, Tra-guy was hesitant to do it at first, but I gave him my permission, it seemed kinda fun-!"

"LUFFYYYYY!" As if they weren't on the verge of taring at each other just moments ago, Sanji and Zoro screamed in rage almost simultaneously and lunged at their captain, beating the snot out of him.

***

That night the Sunny was quiet as eveyone was soundly asleep, except for two people who were enjoying each other comapny with a late drink in the aquarium bar. They were silent for a moment as the woman sitting on the man's lap brought her hand and gently touched his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Nami asked guiltily. "Because of Zoro-"

"The moss-head deserved it." Sanji said reassuringly as he slowly rubbed cicles on the small of her back. "Besides, since when did your blows hurt? They're love taps at most."

"Now you're making fun of me, huh?" She pouted as she hit his shoulder before she added, "I'll have you know, if I wanted to I can beat the monster trio on my own."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." He said with a grin then continued a little mischivously, "Now that I think about it, my cheek still feels a little sore. I think I need a kiss from my beautiful Nami-swan to make it better."

She scrunched up her nose at him, "And now you're taking advantage of the situation."

"Maybe..." Sanji nuzzled her neck, planting soft pecks on her skin. "You know what, I think kissing you myself is making it feel better too."

"You're incorrigible." Nami rebuked, though she didn't push him away as a blush blossemed on her face.

Sanji held her close by the waist as he trailed kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth where he captured her soft lips in a tender kiss.

"You love it though?" He said with a smirk once he pulled away.

"I don't." She denied with a huff, however her red face and body that leaned on him for more contact betrayed her words.

"Is that so?" Sanji's smirk widened as he started peppering her with kisses. "What about this then my sweet tangerine?"

"Stil, no." She mumbled bashfully.

"How about now my cute mellorine?" Sanji begun to tickle her sides.

"N-no." Nami tried to hold it in but she started to giggle and laugh at his ministration. "Sanji-kun, stop it!"

"Not until you admit that you love me." Sanji said with a wicked smile, not stopping his assult on her.

Nami continued to stay stubborn for a while however she lost admirably in the end and conceded with a happy laugh, "Alright, alright, I love you!"

Sanji laughed triamphantly and stopped tickling her. He then looked at her fondly and said, "I love you too, Nami-san."

"Idiot." The navigator muttered in embarrassement as she hit his chest.

Seeing the happy smile on her face, Sanji smiled and asked, "Feeling better now?"

"You..." Nami looked at him and realized that from the beginning he was the one trying to comfort her from her bad mood after what happened during the day. And here she thought she was the one trying to comfort him after slapping him. Even if it was actually the swordsman controlling his body at that time.

Even this long after knowing him, she still couldn't believe how much care he treated her with. Never before had someone been this attentive to her emotions or wellbeing.

For a while now, Nami had been wishing her lover to give her some space and be less attentive to her as she felt a little cumbersome from his constant pampering. However after seeing the annoyed and cold expression on Sanji's face as he looked or more precisely glared at her when Zoro was in his body and how he completely ignored her presence, made her realize something.

She prefered the Sanji who's always kind and sweet with her. The one who's always greeting her with a gentle look and indulgent smile.

She didn't know before that not having his attention would hurt her so much.

Damn him! It was his fault for spoiling her rotten.

However, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She kissed him softly on the lips before saying, "Please don't ever change."

Sanji gently run the back of his knuckles on her cheek and said, "I won't."


End file.
